


Sleep

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction, lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bunny from a convo with trianne, most of it written in a conversation with uluithiel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> bunny from a convo with trianne, most of it written in a conversation with uluithiel.

Elijah was very proud of his flat. apartment. thing. Billy wasn't too sure what they liked to called them here in _America_ (oo, America, home of the big stars!), but he was sure Elijah was fond of his.

"See," Elijah had said, conducting the grand tour proudly. "The bedrooms are on one side of the hall, and the bathroom and laundry are on the other! That means no being woken up in the morning to clanking pipes." Not that Elijah's pipes clanked anyway, being the brand spanking new high-tech _American_ pipes that they were. But the boy had obviously had a bad experience with household layouts and pipes in the past. Man, Billy corrected himself. The man.

"Dom," Elijah said again, and then again, and Billy rolled over, folding his pillow over his head and gritting his teeth. Yes, Elijah, the layout of the flat was wonderful. Bedrooms on one side, laundry and bathroom on the other. Billy couldn't hear even the hint of a pipe, not even the tiniest tinniest clink. "Dom," said Elijah, a little louder, and Billy wondered how many different ways he could say it. The count was up to about 70, by now.

It wasn't that Billy wasn't grateful for the accommodation - quite the opposite. He knew that if he'd stayed in a hotel somewhere (which would no doubt be cheap and cheesy - he still couldn't get used to the fact that he actually had _money_) he'd probably right now be being kept awake by some rhythmic thumping from the next room, or even some clanking pipes. But no thumping here, no - Elijah's bed was probably too expensive, er, sturdy for that. Not that the sturdiness of the bed was muffling Elijah's escalating cries.

_Oh for fucks sake, Dom,_ Billy thought, not quite sure what he was wanting Dom to do except that it was probably what Elijah was asking for. "Dom," he said again.

Billy wondered what they'd do if he went in there and told them to shut the fuck up. Well, told Lij to shut the fuck up. Though Dom probably wasn't on his best behaviour at the moment either. Tapping on the wall wouldn't have an effect, fuck, driving a lorry into the wall probably wouldn't have an effect either. "Dom," Elijah said, _moaned_, actually, and Billy desperately tried to block the incoming mental images that accompanied the sound. Not that he was anti-gay or anything. Or anti-Elijah, or anti-Dom, for that matter, in fact he was quite the opposite. And that was the problem, he reflected, biting down on the pillow (haha, how ironic) and squeezing it tighter around his head in an attempt to block any form of sound from getting to his ears. It was like listening to your parents going at it in the next room. Billy blanched. In light of that realisation, maybe it _wouldn't_ be so wise-and-witty to go in there after all. Every child's nightmare.

Maybe he would bring a girl home one night. A screamer. Someone to combat -- "_Dom!_" -- Elijah in the next room. Now that would be funny. A screaming war? Not that Elijah screamed much, just . . . said stuff.

A low rumble from the next room, something that might vibrate in Billy's throat if I was loud enough - ah. It was Dom laughing. About what? Once more Billy fought off the mental images. Low rumble, yes, then silence for a moment, then . . . yes, Dom laughing again. Cautiously Billy emerged from the pillow, holding his breath and straining over the rushing of blood in his veins to hear . . . The tumbled-stone edge of Dom's voice like warm coals, Elijah's nasal (even through the walls, god, three years of it still didn't stop Billy from wishing he'd stuck with the hobbit accent) voice, soft but still sharp-edged. Dom's voice, lower . . . then silence.

Billy sighed, rolling over onto his back. The pillow was flat now. Stupid pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/7176.html


End file.
